This invention relates to seats for automotive vehicles having integrated movable components capable of being moved between an adult mode position and a child mode position, and, more particularly, to improvements relating to the deployment of the movable components in a child mode position.
Conventional vehicle seats provide a cushion seat assembly including a seat frame for securement to the vehicle interior and a seat back frame mounted with respect to the seat cushion frame. The seat cushion frame and the seat back frame include cushion assemblies. In many instances, particularly where the seat constitutes a rear seat in the vehicle, the seat back frame is made to be movable with respect to the seat cushion frame from a first, generally vertical orientation defining an operative position for supporting the back of one or more vehicle occupant to a second, inoperative position whereby the entire seat back frame, or a portion thereof, is collapsed forwardly so as to rest upon the cushion of the seat cushion frame. The seat back frame is typically moved from its operative position to its inoperative position by releasing a latch mechanism. In the inoperative position, the seat back frame provides additional cargo space within the interior of the vehicle and/or access to the trunk of the vehicle.
Integrated child seats have been provided within the seat back of conventional vehicle seats, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,756. When an integrated child seat is embodied in a seat back of the type which is capable of being released and collapsed forwardly, there is presented a particular problem in that if for some reason the latch mechanism is released while the integrated child seat is occupied, the forward movement of the seat back with the child therein could present a serious hazard to the child. While such an event would not be expected to occur, the unexpected often occurs when there are children present in the vehicle, other than the one in the child seat.